The invention relates to containers. More particularly, the invention relates to pour spouts for containers for liquid laundry detergent and the like.
There has been an evolution in the configuration of containers for liquid laundry detergent, fabric softener, and the like. The dominant form of container is a wide mouth bottle having an attached spout with a drain-back trough and aperture (often identified as a drain back spout (DBS) configuration). In a typical group of container configurations and their methods of assembly, a bottle body, spout fitment, and cap are individually molded (e.g., of high density polyethylene (HDPE) for the body, polypropylene for the cap, and low density polypropylene (LDPE) for the spout fitment). Exemplary bottle body molding is via blow molding whereas exemplary spout fitment and cap molding are by injection molding. An exemplary spout fitment includes the spout and a continuation of the spout defining the base and outboard wall of the trough. The fitment further typically includes a flange (e.g., extending outward at an upper end of the outboard extremity of the outboard wall).
The spout fitment may be inserted through a mouth of the bottle body (e.g., so that an outer surface of the outboard trough wall, or another wall outboard thereof, engages the inner surface of the bottle neck). The spout fitment may be secured and sealed to the bottle body such as by spin welding. The bottle may be filled and the cap may be installed. Exemplary caps typically have either an externally threaded skirt for engaging an internally threaded portion of the fitment or an internally threaded skirt for engaging an externally threaded portion of the fitment or bottle body neck. With a typical externally threaded skirt, the cap includes an outwardly projecting flange above the skirt. Upon installation of the cap to the fitment, the flange underside contacts and seals with the fitment flange upper surface to seal the bottle.
Various examples of bottles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,923,341, 5,941,422, 5,566,862, and 5,603,787. US Patent Publications 2010/0043910 and 2009/0101682 disclose particular examples of snap-in and snap-over spout fitments.
International Application PCT/US13/68002 discloses additional bottle filling methods.